jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Lora
Lora & Armand Ricci are NPCs and residents of Arulco, featured in Jagged Alliance 2. An aristocratic couple residing in Balime, they consider Queen Deidranna a close, personal friend, and benefit from and are sympathetic to her regime. In spite of their distasteful personalities and loyalty to the Queen however, killing either of them is not recommended. The death of either one of the haughty couple will cause a severe loyalty drop in Balime (around 11%), and the death of both of them will double it. Given that there are only two sectors to capture and a shortage of quests to complete, these drops could make it very difficult to even secure enough loyalty to begin militia training. Location Sector L11, Balime West Additional Information Armand and his wife considered the war only a momentary temporary state of affairs and elected stay when the rest of the city was evacuating to Meduna. If continually threatened during conversation he can be persuaded to "donate" $10,800 to your cause. The money can also be forcibly taken from the wardrobe its hidden in, but this will result in a drop in town loyalty. In addition, you will only get $10,000 this way - Armand carries the other $800 on his person. *"Don't believe we've met. In fact, I don't believe you got in here! Armand Ricci. And whatever business you're in Balime to conduct, I suggest you leave us out of it." *"This war has been a bit of a bother. It is especially hard on my wife. She's used to coming and going as she pleases." *"Are you kidding? This? I am a man of taste. HIGH taste." *"I've worked hard to keep my house and belongings secure. This war has taken enough of a toll on me and my family. I absolutely refuse to be subjected to your little rants. You'll get nothing from me! Now leave!" *"For God's sake, what do you want! Just, take it easy! Don't do anything you'll regret. I'll...I'll give you what you want. Just...just let us be. What is Arulco coming to?" *"Well, this little conversation has been thrilling, but..." *"God forgive you..." Lora is Armand's wife. She is an easily bored, coldly abrasive woman, clearly spoiled by her wealth. She has little to say to you. *"Oh god, who let the cage open at the zoo?" *"Puh-lease! Where'd you get that? K-Mart?" *"Obviously you don't know who you're talking to. I'm Lora Ricci. Bow, kiss my hand, or worship me from afar, but godsake's, don't yell at me!" *"Just look at my nails. I've already missed three appointments. This is a complete travesty and I won't stand for it anymore!" *"Please! I wouldn't be seen with you, much less work for my money!" *"Well, this is more fun than I can stand." Inventory *$800 (Armand), $100 (Lora) Trivia *Lora appears to be voiced by the same actress as Doreen Harrows, which is bristlingly appropriate. *Strangely, neither Lora nor Armand seem to react or have anything to say if the other is killed, even if the killing is done in front of them.This is likely a developer oversight, as if Lora is killed before speaking to Armand the first time, he will continue to speak as if she is still alive. *There is a possible connection between the Riccis and Ricci Mining and Exploration. While the connection would be unsurprising, there is no other way to confirm it otherwise. Category:Balime Category:NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Civilians